Metabolic syndrome is the collective presence in a subject of risk factors such as abdominal obesity, atherogenic dyslipidemia, raised blood pressure, insulin resistance, glucose intolerance, proinflammatory conditions, and prothrombotic conditions. See Grundy, et al., Circulation, 109(3): 433-38 (2004). When one or more, particularly two or more, of such risk factors are present, the subject has an increased risk for a variety of diseases including diabetes, heart disease, and/or stroke. Subjects having metabolic syndrome are also susceptible to other conditions such as polycystic ovary syndrome, fatty liver, cholesterol gallstones, asthma, sleep disturbance, and some forms of cancer.
Most practitioners consider weight reduction to be a primary therapy for treating metabolic syndrome. Weight reduction is also considered to be an effective therapy for treating obesity and obesity-related disorders including but not limited to type II diabetes and hypercholesteremia. Body mass index (BMI) is generally used to determine whether a subject is obese. BMI is calculated as weight (kg)/height (m2). For adults over the age of 20, a BMI below 18.5 is considered underweight, a BMI in a range of 18.5 to 24.9 is considered normal, a BMI in a range of 25.0 to 29.9 is considered overweight, and a BMI in a range of 30.0 and above is considered obese.
In view of the foregoing, dietary supplements that promote weight loss are significant for health and wellness in general.